


Night Shift at Freddy's

by Duscara



Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Child Murder, Gen, Gen Work, Golden Freddy Is Not A Hallucination, Golden Freddy Is Real, Golden Freddy Is a Ghost, Original Character(s), Rating: PG13, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient robots, Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), not horror, sentient robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duscara/pseuds/Duscara
Summary: Mike Schmidt gets a job as the night shift guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The robot entertainers that the place uses are sentient and act strange when no one should be in the building.Even though all four of them are sentient, there are other and bigger threats in and around the pizzeria to worry about...
Series: Night Shift at Freddy's Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197548
Kudos: 7





	1. New Job

**Author's Note:**

> Is writing a fic for this fandom surprising?
> 
> I'm trying to be better than the worst of the FNaF fandom.
> 
> I felt like making my own version of FNaF, and I chose to make it less scary on purpose even though the source material is horror.
> 
> Mike Schmidt is of German origin here.
> 
> To get some of the details for the designs of the four characters, I combined the Classic incarnations of them from FNaF 1 with their redesigns in the upcoming (as I'm typing this) fan game Five Nights at Freddy’s Plus. Technically, my designs are not exactly like any other that I know of.
> 
> I made my own interpretation of what Foxy would look like if he was intact in the first game. That is what Foxy looks like here, and he is in working order.

Mike Schmidt, a single 27 year old man with blue eyes, was looking through the local newspaper for a job, as he quit his previous job due to too much stress and not being that important to the company. He was flipping through the pages when he saw one that said “HELP WANTED,” so he decided to read it. It said “Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 AM to 6 AM. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and robot characters. Not responsible for injury. $292.50 a week. To apply call 1-800-329-2327.” 

He glanced at the ads around it, and they all said the same thing, which was, “Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won’t make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn’t the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won’t survive the week. I’d recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won’t be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah.” 

Unsure what to think of the ads, he called the number, and the person on the other side asked, “What job do you want at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza?” 

He replied, “I’d like to be a security guard. I don’t see why the ads around your promotion in the newspaper said I likely won’t survive, as the characters probably won’t move off the stage.” 

The person on the other end did not comment on that, but instead said, “Luckily for you, the position of night guard is open. The previous guy finished his week, but quit his job due to fearing the characters. What are your strengths?” 

“I can stay up late, I can handle being on my own well, and I have good skills for being independent.” 

“What are your weaknesses on the job?” 

“I have my limits, and if I get too stressed, I give up on my job.” 

“Since we need someone for that position, you’re hired! Wait until the 9th to arrive for your job,” 

“But isn’t that Monday?” 

“Yes, it is. It’s a weekday job, and today, the 7th, is a Saturday. We’re giving you some breathing room before you start your job.” 

Mike had no idea what to expect, as living in California was expensive even though that was the most populated state in the US. His job was not out of state or in Mexico, as he was not in San Diego. 

He decided to look at the site and the characters. He saw that Freddy was a brown colored bear who wore a black top hat, bow tie, buttons, and vest. He also had four fingers, a light brown stomach, snout, and inner ears, black whiskers on his muzzle, black eyebrows, blue eyes, and a black nose. 

The guitarist of Freddy’s band, Bonnie the Rabbit, was colored lavender, with a lighter color for the belly, muzzle, and inside of his larger ears. He too had two purple buttons, black spots where whiskers should have been, and four fingers. He had much larger ears, had a red bow tie, black eyebrows, and used a real electric guitar that was red and white with a black neck. He had no eyebrows. 

The final character on stage was Chica the Chicken. She was more like a chick because she was yellow, which led to some confusion. She was the only girl, though it was easy to mistake Bonnie for one due to his name and eyelashes. She had “hair” on the top of her head that connected to it through a pink bow. She had a bib that said “LET’S EAT!!!” on it that covered her chest, and she had nothing else on. Her legs were thin, orange, and had two toes, both on the front. This was significant because Bonnie and Freddy both had feet with three toes. She had a minor character named Mr. Cupcake, who stayed on a plate held in her right hand. He had pink frosting, two large blue eyes, a birthday candle with yellow stripes and a vinyl candle light, and no wrapper. Chica had a beak with blocky teeth on the bottom jaw. 

There was another character, though. His name was Foxy the Pirate Fox. He was crimson with lighter red on the muzzle, eye sockets, belly, and insides of the ears. For some reason, he had sharper looking teeth than the rest of the cast, but none of them were golden. He had a black eyepatch covering his right eye, and his left eye was yellow. He wore brown pants that revealed some fur before transitioning to feet with two toes, though they were different than those of Chica. He had for tufts of fur sticking out of the top of his head. 

Mike expected the robot versions of them to not look as good as the renders of them on the site. He decided that the best thing to do was sleep, now that he knew what to expect out of each character.


	2. Tutorial Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike spends his first night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload a new chapter of this series every day until it's done.
> 
> I was going to start today, but if I did, then the final part of the final story (which will be bonus material on two sites other than this one) would release on April 1st, and then no one would take it seriously.

Mike spent his weekend practicing staying up late so he could do it for five nights in a row. He did not get as far as he would have liked to, but the time came, so he went to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza at 11 PM on Sunday night. 

There was no door to get in, and he looked all around, and there were three holes to crawl through drilled in the wall. He crawled to get in, and he was in his Office. 

In the Office, there was a fan with metal blades, an old computer and monitor with just a mouse, a jack-o-lantern to the right of the computer, spooky lights hanging from the ceiling, and three plushies. On top of the computer monitor, there was a plushy of Freddy. To the left of it, there was a plushy of Bonnie. To the right of the fan, there was a plushy of Chica. 

To either side, there were door lights and door buttons. 

Once 12 AM came and the day became Monday, he got a phone call soon after. He answered it, and the person on the other end said, “Uh, hello? Hello hello? Can you hear me?” 

Mike replied, “Yes, I can. Why are you calling me this late?” 

The guy on the phone said, “Uh, I wanted to call you and help you out to help you get settled on your first night. I know it can seem like a lot to manage, but I assure you there is nothing to worry about. You’ll do fine. So, let’s just worry about getting you through your first week. Okay?” 

Mike said, “I understand. Uh, what do I call you?” 

He replied, “Call me Phone Guy. That’s not my real name, but it’s not important. Okay, let’s see… first, there’s an introductory greeting from the company that I’m supposed to read. Uh, it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, ‘Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. A magical place for kids and adults alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damages to property or person.’” 

Mike replied, “That didn’t seem like a legal thing at first, but I can see how the last sentence could be considered a legal portion.” 

“I understand your worries, but there’s really nothing to worry about. Uh, the robot characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?” 

“I understand that point of view.” 

“Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they’re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night and during the day when patrons want it. T-the management says something about servos locking up if they get turned off for too long, but that doesn’t make sense to me. I’d assume they would lock up from jamming or loosen from overuse, but I don’t make the rules.” 

“A-are there any risks in this job?” 

“Uh, the robots want to get into your office for whatever reason, if the previous guard was any indication. Uh, Freddy thinks he’s better than everyone else but doesn’t move from the stage on Monday and Tuesday, Chica can only say ‘Pizza’ at varying speeds and intensities once patrons are gone, and Bonnie wants to practice a metal song he’s been working on. Uh, if you don’t want them to get in, use the doors to either side of your office. Th-they’re reinforced and lock with power, but they open up if the power runs out. Uh, I’ve heard that it’s a design feature to keep people like you from being trapped in there in case of a power outage, as they would open in that case. Uh, one more thing for tonight. From 12 AM to 6 AM, the building is on a power budget. Uh, something about us not doing too well in terms of money and needing to save it. There- hold on- Uh, I was going to say more but I don’t have the time. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I’ll call you again tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to only close the doors when someone is at them. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.” 

Mike saw the time and realized that Phone Guy had talked for two hours. By 3 AM, Bonnie the rabbit had left the stage. By 4 AM, Chica the chick had left the stage as well. The monitor was always on, so the only things that ate up more power were the Door Lights and the Doors. At one point, Freddy was staring at the camera while he stayed on the stage. Mike closed both doors, so his power ran out between 5 AM and 6 AM. Chica got into the office through the East Door, grabbed him by his shirt, and took him to the kitchen. She kept saying, “Pizza,” and he figured out that she wanted him to make pizza for her. He noticed there were lots of pots and pans, a camera on the northeast wall, and multiple stoves and ovens. By the time he made a complete pizza, it was 6 AM, and Chica ate it on the way back to the stage. He left to return home and sleep until he needed to return for his second night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is there no door on the pizzeria? Because there is no visible entrance or exit on the camera map in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Or Five Nights at Freddy's 2, for that matter. Also, there's no visible dining for things other than birthday parties.


	3. Foxy's Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy becomes active on Mike's second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my own interpretation of what Foxy would look like if he was intact in the first game. That is what Foxy looks like here, and he is in working order.

Mike Schmidt was going back to his second night working at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He calculated that his pay per hour was just 75 cents more than the minimum wage in the state, which added up when he did 30 hours per week. 

He crawled through the hole in the back wall of his Office and ended up in there, waiting for Phone Guy to call him. He did, and Phone Guy said, “Uh, hello? Hello?” 

Mike said, “I’m here!” 

“You made it to day two! Uh, congrats! I-I won’t talk quite as long this time since Freddy and co. tend to become more active as the week goes on. Uh, you should probably look at the cameras while I talk.” 

“Got it!” Mike said, and he started looking at the cameras. 

Phone Guy said, “For some reason, Freddy himself does not come off stage as often as the others. I-I’ve heard he becomes more active in the dark, so, hey, I guess that’s another reason to conserve your power, right? I-I also want to explain the importance of your door lights. Uh, there are blind spots in the camera views for each of the, uh, corners of the halls, and those blind spots are, uh, right outside your doors. So if-if you can’t find Bonnie or, uh, Chica on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might have just a few seconds to react before they get in, though. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there, Foxy the Pirate Fox, is unique in that he becomes more active if you’re not using the cameras enough. I guess he’s not fond of being watched. I dunno. Anyway, I’m sure you have it all under control! Uh, talk to you soon.” 

It was not yet 1 AM when Phone Guy stopped talking. Bonnie and Chica both got off stage by that hour. The robot rabbit went into the backstage area, which was not actually behind the stage. There was a door that said “Employees Only,” and there were three notable things in there. First, there was a music box that played some music. Second, there was what looked to be a golden yellow version of Bonnie with a purple bowtie and two purple buttons. Third, there was an empty Freddy suit with no endoskeleton. Mike planned to ask Phone Guy about all of those, but he switched back to Pirate Cove. He saw that Foxy had not moved. Wanting to conserve power, he put the monitor down. 

By 2 AM, Foxy had left Pirate Cove because Mike didn’t watch him enough. Seeing that the pirate fox was gone, he closed the West Door. He looked at the hall and saw him run. 

Foxy had crimson “fur,” lighter "skin" on his muzzle and chest, a hook for a right hand, the same four fingered hand that the other characters had on his left hand, brown pants, crimson feet that would be like those of Freddy and Bonnie if it were not for having just two toes instead of three, his eyepatch could flip open, and he looked like a drunk pirate. 

After Foxy rushed down the hall, he banged on the door and fell to the floor. He said, “Yarrgh! For drilling a hole in me building, ye will walk the plank!” 

After he said that, he walked back. 

Mike noticed that Bonnie and Chica also showed up at the blind spots more often, and they stayed for longer. On average, though, Bonnie showed up more but left sooner, while Chica showed up less but stayed around longer. 

He noticed that power was going down faster than usual, but as he was going to turn off the fan, he bumped the Freddy poster in the nose. It make a honk sound. He was surprised, but pressed it again, and it honked again. He felt proud for discovering something he never knew about. 

6 AM came, and he left to go home. Little did he know of the tragedy that would happen between his second and third night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will that tragedy be? Find out tomorrow! Or later.
> 
> The Puppet, their Music Box (my series gives the Puppet they/them pronouns), Spring Bonnie, and an empty Freddy suit are the things in the Backstage.
> 
> Spring Bonnie looks like how he does in the speed edit gomotion made on YouTube, with the exception of not having any trace of William Afton’s corpse inside of him. That means he is in good condition. Come back tomorrow to learn more about how he works in this series.


	4. Freddy Leaves His Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Mike's third night at Freddy's, the mascot of the place leaves the stage.
> 
> He also returns for his fourth night.

Even though Mike heard rumors of someone going missing at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, he still went for his third night. 

He crawled through the holes drilled into the Office, and the phone rang soon after midnight. Phone Guy was back, and he said, “Hello, hello?” 

Mike replied, “Yep, I’m back! I saw some things in the Backstage area. What are those about?” 

Phone Guy said, “What in particular?” 

“I saw a box that played music sometimes. What is that about?” 

“Uh, that was a test character that we no longer use. They are known as the Puppet, and they stay in that music box. Um, I doubt you’ll get to see them. Er, don’t open that music box up, either. They, uh, don’t like it.” 

“Also, there is a yellow Bonnie. Can you explain that to me?” 

“Uh, that is ‘Spring Bonnie,’ another concept that we decided to test. Uh, you know how workers dress in mascot costumes to create the illusion that mascot characters walk around?” 

“I’m familiar.” 

“We decided to create something intended to make those not necessary. Uh, he’s called a ‘Springlock Suit,’ and he is meant to be a hybrid between a robot and a suit. Um, he has an AI for his robot mode, but in his suit mode, it, uh, shuts off. Er, you need a crank to turn it from robot mode to suit mode, and it cannot go into robot mode while there is something inside of it. That is, um, a safety feature so that it doesn’t go into robot mode while someone is inside of it, which I think would kill the one wearing it.” 

“Finally, why is there an empty Freddy suit?” 

“Uh, that? We shouldn’t need a second one. I’ll go tell management about it.” 

“That’s all I wanted to say.” 

“I have something to say. Uh, Freddy will now wander around starting tonight. And, uh, he’s quite smart, staying in dark areas. You remember what I said about his reason for wanting to get into your Office?” 

“I remember.” 

“Now you have that to worry about. Also, fun fact: Chica used to be from another location called Chica’s Party World. We bought them out and put Chica in our cast, booting Foxy off of the stage. Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you may have heard. I can assure you that anything going on out there, however tragic it may be, doesn’t have anything to do with our establishment. Okay, hang in there, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

Chica was the first one to leave the stage, doing so at 1 AM, followed by Bonnie at 2 AM. Freddy left the stage at 4 AM, moving faster than Mike expected. 

During all of this, he was not looking at Foxy, but the cameras were up enough that he didn’t leave. 

6 AM came after lots of stress, so Mike left as soon as he could. 

He returned to Freddy’s the following night, crawling into the Office. 

Phone Guy called, and he said, “Hello, hello?” 

Mike replied, “I’m here again.” 

Phone Guy said, “Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it. Uh, just to update you, uh, there’s an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may be going downhill. I’ll just keep you up to date as events unfold. Uh, just as a side note though, Bonnie seems to have been, uh, blinking in a strange pattern we haven’t been able to understand. He stares at Freddy while doing so. We are starting to worry, but all four of them interact with kids, adults, and staff just fine. Uh… anyway, hang tight. This will all pass. Good night!” 

The call was quite short. The most interesting part of the night was that Bonnie and Chica were twitching when they got to the hall corners. Chica was also bucking like a chicken, which Mike found significant because she had just said “Pizza” before. 

Freddy was more active, Bonnie and Chica arrived at the blind spots more often and stayed for longer, and trying to keep track of Freddy helped Mike avoid Foxy. 

He saw that he was losing power fast, so he decided to see how long he could last while keeping both doors closed and not looking at the monitors. 

He did not make it to 6 AM with any power. Freddy played the Toreador March in a music box style for long enough that his shift ended. 

As Mike left, he felt that he was being watched, but not from cameras, as there were none in the Office. He decided to sleep before returning for the last night of his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Night 3 and Night 4 in one chapter.
> 
> Also, I spared Phone Guy. He is legitimately helpful and reveals more lore.


	5. Another Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds the victim of the murder at Freddy's.
> 
> He also avenges him, but the ghost does not move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Night Shift at Freddy's 1.
> 
> But there will be sequels, starting tomorrow.

Mike returned to his job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza for his fifth night. Once he made it through this, he would get his paycheck of $9.75 per hour. 

Phone Guy called, and he said, “Hello, hello?” 

Mike replied, “I’m back for my final night.” 

“Hey, good job, night five! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay? Um, from what I’ve heard, the building is on lockdown. Uh, no one is allowed in or out, you know? Especially… previous employees. Um, we may move you to the day shift, as a position just became… available. Uh, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!” 

All of the characters were very active. Foxy kept banging on the West Door and ate up more power each time he did it. Bonnie and Chica were overshadowed, but still threats. Freddy was very active, moving a lot more and laughing each time. 

At 4 AM, Mike was looking at the West Hall Corner, and he saw the poster there, which had been cartoon and not robot Freddy singing on stage, now depicted a close up of a yellow version of the robot Freddy. He stared at the poster as the giggle of a little girl played, and a full size character who looked like a yellow version of Freddy came out of it. 

This character floated upright. His top hat, bow tie, vest, and pants were purple. The trim of the vest was still black, though. He held a microphone in his right hand. 

He floated through the door, and Mike said, “Oh, #^(< you! Oh, God! What the #^( The figure said in a British accent, “No, don’t be afraid. I mean, I am the soul of a dead kid, now impersonating Freddy, but I’m not here to hurt you. In fact, I’d like your help.” 

Mike said, “What’s your name?!” 

“I am-” 

“Yellow Bear! Your name is now Yellow Bear!” 

“I renamed myself to Fredbear upon taking this form.” 

“I’ll still call you ‘Yellow Bear,’ because it’s accurate!” 

Upset by Mike being stubborn, Fredbear said, “I need your help to avenge my killer. Even though he was fired, he hasn’t been arrested yet. If he gets away with it, we’ll have to take it into our own hands. Fight him for me next time you see him.” 

“What is his name?” 

“Dave Miller.” 

“I think I’ve heard of him. I’ll come back here tomorrow.” 

Right as he finished saying that, 6 AM came. Mike got his paycheck of $292.50 in the mail, but he felt like he could be a hero by stopping Dave. 

The following night, Mike entered the Office of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza for his overtime, not caring about money and only concerned with stopping Dave Miller. 

Phone Guy did not call him, so it was just Mike and Fredbear. The latter came to him and said, “Dave is here. He is trying to tamper with the robots. I can’t allow that to happen! It would be awful! You must call the police on him!” 

“But he’s already the suspect. What would that do?” 

“Get them to arrest him immediately?” 

“Maybe. But I feel like fighting him.” 

Mike brought a real crowbar, so he went to the Dining Area, which was used for both parties and for normal dining. He saw Dave smack the robots with wrenches, but tried to sneak up on him. Dave said, “I know you’re there. What is someone else doing here after dark?” 

Mike said, “What are YOU doing here? I’m supposed to be here because I’m a night shift worker-” 

“-But you already got paid!” 

“How do you know that?” 

Dave started attacking Mike, so they fought. Mike was focused on dodging his attacks. Both were using blunt weapons, but that did not mean they were always non-lethal. Bonnie left the stage, looked at Freddy, and said, “Why do you get all of the attention? I’m just as sentient as you, Freddy!” 

Freddy activated and strangled Bonnie, though all of their parts were intact. 

Chica kept saying, “Pizza,” and Foxy left Pirate Cove and decided to stay in the Office. 

Fredbear just watched, not visible to the four robots. 

Around 5 AM, police arrived and arrested Dave. Mike asked, “How did you know?” 

“Because someone nearby called 911 after hearing what was going on.” 

Mike did not receive overtime payment, instead being fired. Fredbear did not go to the afterlife after Dave was arrested and convicted of murder. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was forced to close, but they hoped to reopen again with a larger budget because they were bought out by a company with far more than enough money to revitalize them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fredbear/Yellow Bear is supposed to be Golden Freddy. The game files for the first two games called Golden Freddy “Yellow Bear,” even though the second game gave him a real name. I combined a few things in my design, though he is still a recolor of my Freddy design. I gave him the purple details of Fredbear. He is the ghost of the only murder victim in this story, having taken a form like those of the robots.
> 
> Dave Miller used Spring Bonnie to lure the boy who would become Fredbear into an employees only area so he could kill him.


End file.
